vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Monday
Summary Mister Monday is one of the Seven Trustees, the Morrow Days, and the primary antagonist of the first book of the Keys to the Kingdom series. Along with the other Trustees, 10,000 years ago he broke the Will of the Architect into seven parts and imprisoned his part on a dead star at the end of Time. On imprisoning the Will, Monday became more and more slothful, failing to perform his necessary duties and throwing the Lower House he ruled over into disorder. However, the Will eventually escaped with the aid of Monday's Dusk who wished to bring an end to the chaos, and after possessing Monday's butler Sneezer, tricked Monday into giving away half of the First Key to Arthur Penhaligon. On realizing he had been tricked, Monday attempted to reclaim the Key, but despite his efforts was eventually defeated by Arthur and had the remaining half of his power taken from him. However, Arthur spared his life and removed Monday's sloth from him, and Monday began to work in the Lower House until he was eventually killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 4-B with the First Key Name: Mister Monday Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: First of the Morrow Days, Superior Denizen Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Invisibility (Denizens of the House are invisible to normal people except those they choose to show themselves), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (it is noted that the human forms worn by Denizens are merely the current fashion, and Denizens have shown the ability to stretch their limbs when required. Additionally, Monday was able to transform into a massive snake to attack Arthur), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, does not need to eat, drink or sleep), Magic (Keys can "shortcut" the normal steps of sorcery, skipping directly to the end result at their master's command. As a result, they should be capable of achieving the effects of any other magic in the series), Instinctive Reaction (all Keys are capable of protecting their wielder independent of their own thoughts), Statistics Amplification (Keys can be used to increase strength, speed and durability), Flight (has golden wings which he can use to fly, the Keys are also capable of flying independently), Air Manipulation (can use his wings to buffet enemies with gusts of powerful wind), Summoning (can call his Key to him from afar. Can summon a sword made of black fire), Density Manipulation (via scaling to other Keys. When using the Minute Hand, Arthur was able to make himself heavier, and Drowned Wednesday was able to use the Third Key to make herself lighter), Weapon Mastery (skilled with a sword), Fire Manipulation (has a sword with a blade made of black fire. Should be able to achieve similar effects with his Key to other Key users who can summon pillars of fire large enough to cover the horizon and reach the stratosphere), Telekinesis (his Key can attack enemies at his command, flying at them and stabbing them. Scaling to other Key uses, he can telekinetically pull objects and people to himself), Electricity Manipulation (when Suzy attacked him, a bolt of electricity was automatically fired from his body at her before she could land the attack), Sound Manipulation (scaling to other Key users who have used Keys to silence or amplify their footsteps, increase the sound of their voices and make it sound from everywhere, and similar things), Ice Manipulation (scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to freeze Sneezer in thick layers of ice), Light Manipulation (scaling to Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to create light), Status Effect Inducement and removal (can freeze people and objects in place or unfreeze them), Power Nullification (can prevent magic from working and break existing magic), Technological Manipulation (Keys can prevent technology from working, force it to work, repair it, etc), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel (Keys give access to the Improbable Stair, a magical staircase that winds throughout all of time and space that can be used to travel to the past, future, and other worlds), likely Sleep Manipulation (scaling to the Fifth Key which was able to make thousands of people fall asleep), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the First Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text), Petrification (scaling to the Minute Hand which could petrify others), Life Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to animate objects), Transformation (used the Hour Hand to transform himself into a massive snake. Keys can be used to transform the bodies of others, such as give wings, can cause others to shrink or grow taller, or transform them into animals or inanimate objects), Water Manipulation (scaling to the Third Key), Death Manipulation (Keys will kill anyone who touches them except their master), Teleportation (Keys can teleport themselves to their master in response to their need of it), Healing (at least Low-Mid, scaling to Arthur who instantly healed from an impaled heart upon claiming the First Key. Likely up to Mid-High via accelerating the natural healing of Denizens), can grant the ability to breathe under water, limited Fate Manipulation (Keys can be used to change an object, person or event's record, which is essentially the physical manifestation of their past, present and future. Changing a record causes equivalent changes to whatever the record is recording, even allowing changes to the person's past. However, the physical record must actually be obtained first before it can be changed), Time Manipulation (Keys can be used to stop, slow, loop, and to a limited degree reverse time), likely Spatial Manipulation (scaling to other Keys which can manipulate space in several ways such as stretching, dislocating, creating, shrinking and repairing or destroying space), Creation (Keys allow the user to shape Nothing into matter), Forcefield Creation (Keys can create forcefields around their user to protect them and disintegrate anything that gets close), Void Manipulation (Keys give their wielder the ability to manipulate Nothing, summoning, shaping and banishing it), Reality Warping (Keys should be able to reproduce the same feats as the Grotesque's machine which was able to warp reality to spontaneously increase oil prices on Earth, reduce the value of stocks, force the spontaneous closure of Michaeli's university, etc), likely Illusion Creation (should not be incapable of performing the Sixth Key's feat of creating an illusory bush or archieving Dr Scamadros's illusion spell), likely Clairvoyance (should not be incapable of performing the same feat as Lord Sunday who used the Seventh Key to watch over the entire Incomparable Gardens or Arthur's plan to use the Fourth Key to create a spell that would search out for Part Five of the Will), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Keys are capable of bypassing Denizen's immortality and regeneration to kill them. Dr Scamadros noted that none of his healing magic was able to heal a leg that was magically broken by a Key. Additionally, an Inspector noted that his superiors could strip him of his immortality as a punishment, a feat which a Key should most certainly not be incapable of replicating), Matter Manipulation (Keys are capable of controlling the fabric of the House and freely reshaping the world around them in accordance with the user's commands), Existence Erasure (can erase entities via verbal command), BFR (can banish entities to the Void of Nothing where they are instantly erased), Body Puppetry (can force others to move as he wants them to), Mind Manipulation (Keys can force others to obey their wielder's commands), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Keys defend their wielder from psychic harm. Scales to the Minute Hand's feat of allowing Arthur to resist Monday's Noon's mind manipulation), Fear Manipulation (should scale to the protective effects of the Fourth Key, which protected Arthur from a magical scream that drove all who heard it into mindless unthinking panic), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (the wielder of a Key should be superior to Feverfew, who's magic allowed him to see through Dr Scamadros's illusions which made anyone who looked at the user only see a rat), Sleep Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (scaling to the the Minute Hand's protection of Arthur from the Sleepy Plague, which causes its victims to fall unconscious and prevents their bodies from absorbing nutrients intravenously), Void Manipulation (the Keys gave Arthur some resistance to dissolution by Nothing), Smoke Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which allowed Arthur to breathe normally in heavy smoke), likely Resistance to Gravity Manipulation or Black Hole Creation or Reality Warping (Keys should give their wielder a superior level of protection to a low ranking Inspector's Immaterial Boots and Signed Seal, which protected him from the "warping effects" of the dark matter surface of a dead star), Paralysis (scaling to the Fourth Key, which allowed Arthur to continue moving while within the Architect's Press, which paralyses anything inside it when it is turned on), likely Power Nullification and Power Modification (higher order effects such as those caused by Keys heavily resist being nullified or changed by weaker effects, such as the magical breaking of Arthur's leg which could only be undone or healed by magic of the highest order, or Grim Tuesday's Register which was bound in place by the powers of the Second Key and initially resisted Arthur's attempts to unbind it), likely far more (Keys can protect the wielder from most threats and serious harm, which should include threats such as dismemberment via the Spatial Manipulation of the Great Maze and Death Manipulation of various sorceries), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Denizens of the House lack records, and are thus fateless) and Disease Manipulation (Denizens can simply ignore the negative effects of diseases and treat infection by disease similar to recreational drug use) Attack Potency: Building Level (superior to Monday's Noon who is superior to Suzy Turquoise Blue), at least Solar system level, likely higher with the First Key (scaling to the Second Key, which Grim Tuesday used to create pocket dimensions containing solar systems, as all Keys are stated to be equal in power within their own demense or the Secondary Realms) Speed: Subsonic+ (superior to Suzy Turquoise Blue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, likely up to at least Stellar with the First Key Striking Strength: Building Class, at least Solar System Class, likely higher with the First Key Durability: Building level physically, at least Solar System level, likely higher, with the First key Stamina: High. Denizens do not need to eat, drink or sleep. Range: Tens of metres normally, Interplanetary with Keys Standard Equipment: The 1st Key Intelligence: Likely average to above average. Weaknesses: Extremely slothful. He cannot act in the Secondary Realms on any day of the week except Monday, and cannot access the full power of his Key in any of the other Demenses of the House other than his own. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Text Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users